KH The Last Unicorn
by relena soulheart
Summary: She was the last of her kind. Determined to find others like her, she fled the safety of her forest to search for the other unicorns.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, by request of a fellow guest reviewer OneWindedGodess, I have begun working on a Kingdom Hearts crossover with the Last Unicorn. Yay! :)**_

_**After watching the movie as well as reading the book itself, I have finally started on it! Hope you like it!**_

_**:D Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Last Unicorn.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

On a late afternoon in a tranquil lilac forest, two young hunters were riding their horses while in search for any game they can find. Barking up ahead of them caught their attention and they ushered their horses to head in the direction of the noise, unaware of a presence watching them from the veil of the flora moving so warily that not even the horses knew she was near.

They soon came to a gradual stop as they came upon a yellow dog sniffing the ground as if searching for something in the area.

One of the hunters, who had gravity-defying chestnut hair and eyes the color of the ocean, groaned in dismay, "Aw! I thought for sure we found something!"

"We've been searching these woods for awhile now, Sora, and we haven't seen anything to hunt," the other hunter, who had shoulder-length silver hair and turquoise eyes, said dejectedly, "It's like all the animals disappeared the moment we set foot here."

"You know, Riku, if that's the case, I wouldn't be too surprised if a unicorn lives here, protecting them from hunters like us."

"Unicorns?" Riku scoffed, "You don't really believe that do you Sora? Unicorns only exist in fairytales. This is forest like any other."

"Then why do the leaves never fall here? Or the snow? Why is it always spring here?" Sora asked his silver-haired friend. "I'm telling you Riku, there's one left living here, I just know it!"

"Even if there is one living here, unicorns are long gone. Nobody has ever seen one before, not even me."

The brunet hunter was silent for a moment before replying, "My great-grandmother saw a unicorn once. She used to tell me about it when I was little."

Riku raised a skeptic brow. "Really?"

Sora nodded his head. "Yeah. When she was young and out in a meadow, a unicorn came up to her one day and it just laid it's head on her lap. Said it was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She didn't even have to catch it. She told me the only way to capture a unicorn is with a pure heart," he answered, resting a hand on his chest where his heart was.

"Man, you are such a kid," Riku teased, chuckling as he shook his head. "Anyway, let's turn around and hunt somewhere else."

They both turned their horses around and rode back the way they came. "Come on Pluto!" The yellow canine stopped sniffing around at the brunet's command and ran after the hunters.

As they drew closer to the edge of the forest, the silver-haired hunter broke their brief silence and asked, "So, if there are other unicorns out there, why do you suppose no one else has ever seen them?"

"I don't know," the brunet answered, "My great-grandmother hasn't seen another unicorn ever since that first time. She said it's like they all vanished and they were never seen again."

"…" Riku was silent before he spoke again. "Come on, there's still time for us to go hunting if we hurry."

"Right. Let's go!" Once the two hunters have reached the edge of the forest, Sora stopped and looked back at the woods. As if knowing it was there, he called out, "Stay where you are, poor beast! This is no world for you! Stay in your forest, and keep your trees green and your friends protected. And good luck to you, for you are the last!"

Shaking his head amusingly, he chuckled, "Come on Sora. Let's go! I'll race ya to the next forest!" And without warning, the silver-haired hunter snapped the reins and galloped away.

Sora gaped at his friend's retreating figure before he snapped his owns reins and raced after him. "H-Hey! No fair Riku! Wait for me!"

Once the hunters have left, a beautiful white unicorn emerged from behind the trees, her eyes the same color as her long blue mane and a long silver horn on her forehead.

"Is what he said true? I am the only unicorn there is?" she thought aloud, "The last?"

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but with school, work, and the other things going on in my life, I haven't got much time on my hands. **_

_**Any comments? Likes? Dislikes? Feel free to leave a review or PM your thoughts on this.**_

_**I'll try to update as soon as I can with this and my other stories (which I've probably said a million times before already XP). **_

_**Please favorite, follow, and/or review! **_

_**Later taters!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello!**_

_**School has finally ended for me, meaning more time to update my fanfics! YAY! :D**_

_**Thank you Songbird Rebel, Silverbird22, Samantha Peace Heartstar, Guardian's Solace, and Atea1793 for favoring, following, and/or reviewing this story! **_

_**And to answer your question Samantha Peace Heartstar, yes, Aqua is playing the role of the unicorn, but she will be referred to as the unicorn up until the part where her actual name comes in (Don't want to spoil too much for those who haven't seen the movie or read the book.)**_

_**Now, on with the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Many days have gone by since she saw the young hunters. Since she learned that she may be the last unicorn in the world. And there wasn't a single second when she wouldn't think about this revelation.

She had lived all her life alone in the woods, being that unicorns are immortal and are accustomed to living alone in one place. The last time she had seen another unicorn was a very long time ago; how long ago, she couldn't recall since time seemed to stand still in the forest for as long as she had lived.

'What do men know, much less boys?' she pondered, 'just because they've never seen unicorns for a while doesn't mean they've vanished. We can be hunted, trapped, even killed if we leave our forests, but we don't vanish. Am I truly the last?'

Then one day, during a late afternoon stroll, a joyful voice singing caused he to look up to see a small visitor flying towards her. "Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay! My, oh my, what a wonderful day! Plenty of sunshine headed my way! Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay!"

The singer was a small tan butterfly with a thin blue body and blue spots on his wings. In his arms was an instrument made out of twigs, twine, and bark that somewhat resembled a lute (A/N: A lute is kind of an old fashioned version of a guitar in the medieval times).

"I am a roving gambler; how do you do?" the butterfly sang as he bowed.

"Hello there, butterfly! Welcome!" she said, "Did you come very far?"

"Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place where the caravan camels roam, where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense. It's barbaric, but hey, it's home," he sang back, flying around the unicorn's head as he strummed his instrument, "Won't you come home, Bill Bailey, won't you come home? My wild Irish rose."

He landed softly onto the unicorn's nuzzle, much to her slight annoyance, and she gently shook him off. "Please be a little respectful, butterfly," the unicorn scolded gently, "Do you know who I am?"

But he appeared to pay no heed as he continued singing. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

"Say my name, then," she said hopefully, "If you know my name, tell it to me."

"Your name is a golden bell hung in my heart. I would break my body to pieces to call you once by your name!" the butterfly stated conversationally.

"Say it, if you know," she begged, her patience beginning to wear thin.

The butterfly did a small leap in the air as he exclaimed, "Rumpelstilstkin! Gotcha!"

"I should've known better than to expect a silly butterfly to know my name," the unicorn sighed dejectedly. 'But maybe he's seen the others,' she thought.

"Butterfly, in all your wanderings, have you seen others like me?" the unicorn asked, "Have you seen even one out there?"

"Out there living in the sun," the butterfly sang, not heeding her question, "Give me one day out there, all I ask is one!"

Her patience and hope run out, she began to trot away. "It serves me right for even asking," she scolded, more to herself than the butterfly. "All butterflies know are songs and poetry and anything else they hear. They mean well, but they can't keep things straight." Seeing that the fluttering insect hasn't left, she politely asked him to leave her be, but yet again he did not heed her words as he sang to himself.

"High diddle lee dee, an actor's life for me! A high silk hat, and a silver cane. A watch of gold, with a diamond chain!" The butterfly marched in midair as if in a parade before landing on a leaf, riding it as it floated down a tiny stream. "Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me! We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot. Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." He then flew back into the air as he sang yet another song. "Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey Chim chim cher-oo! Good luck will rub off when I shake hands with you."

"I hope you hear many more songs on your travels. I need to find someone who knows me, who has seen others like me." It wasn't until what the butterfly said next that the unicorn stopped in her tracks.

"'Unicorn'. In old French, 'unicorne', or Latin, 'unicornis'. Literally, one horned: 'unus', one, and 'cornu', a horn," he recited, "A fabulous animal that resembles a horse with one horn that can only be seen by those who search and trust, and generally mistaken for a white mare."

Relief and hope filled her heart as she smiled. "Oh, you do know me! Please, have you seen the others? Tell me where they've gone so I may go to find them!"

The butterfly scratched his head as he slowly spoke, "Listen. Don't listen to me. Listen. You can find the others if you are brave. They passed down all the roads long ago, and the Red Bull ran close behind them and covered their footsteps."

"Red Bull? What is the Red Bull?" she asked.

His antennae stuck put and he jolted as if he was electrocuted. "Hold tight! Hold tight! Hold tight! Hold tight!" he exclaimed before speaking ominously, "His firstling bull has majesty, and his horns are the horns of a wild ox. With them, he shall push all the unicorns to the ends of the earth. Listen, listen, listen quickly!"

"I am listening!" she cried, "Where are the other unicorns, and what is the Red Bull?"

But the butterfly only laughed before flying away, singing once again, until he vanished into the leaves of the forest . "I only got myself and this big old world. But I sip that cup of life with my fingers curled… "

'At least he recognized me,' she thought sadly, continuing to stroll down the path, 'but could it mean anything? Or was the story of the Red Bull just another one of his songs?'

* * *

"_They passed down the roads long ago…"_

_The sky was a blood red and the ground below was a deep black. In the horizon, a large mass of white rushed down the dark road as the sound of hooves pounding grew louder and louder. _

_The one in front of the group let out a neigh as it came to a sudden stop, its eyes widening in horror, and the others stopped as well when they say the danger. The reason they all stopped, that cannot be seen._

"_And the Red Bull ran close behind them and covered their footprints…"_

_A deep bellow raised a panic among the unicorns as they whipped around at the sight of an enormous figure towering over them. Bright yellow eyes glowered down at the frightened herd as the creature came closer, pushing them further back towards whatever danger that they can no longer avoid._

"…_he shall push all the unicorns to the ends of the earth."_

_Every single one let out a shrill whinny or neigh as if calling for help, but their cries and pleas were in vain as he came at them with one final step._

* * *

Blue eyes shot wide open and her head bolted upward as a loud whinny escaped from her throat. Heavy breathes breathed through her nostrils as she looked around to find herself still situated under a large tree on a hill in the deepest part of the forest.

Her entire body was trembling, not due to the cold air of night. The dream and the butterfly's words were still fresh in her mind.

'It was just a dream,' she told herself, 'yet why do I feel so unsure? What if they truly are in danger and need my help?'

The unicorn looked out towards the horizon.

The butterfly's words echoed in her mind. "_You can find the others if you are brave."_

Conflict in her eyes turned into determined resolve as she slowly stood up. The unicorn quickly went down the hill and soon reached the edge of the forest. She turned her head to the sight of all the animal inhabitants gathering to see her off. After bidding them a silent farewell with the tilt of her head, she ran. Her azure mane flew through the air as she galloped further and further away from her sanctuary and off to find the rest of her kind, wherever they would be.

* * *

_**I hope you all like it so far! :)**_

_**I know I've been really slow with these updates, but now that my summer vacation has finally begun, I'll have more time on my hands to work on my stories (hopefully).**_

_**If you haven't been aware, I'll be alternating between two stories as of now, so the next update will be for my other fanfic 'Lost in Darkness'.**_

_**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and or review! **_

_**Oh! And also, check out my Youtube channel! It's the same name so it shouldn't be too hard to find. **_

_**Later taters and have an awesome summer! :)**_


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey you guys!

I know you're all waiting for the next chapter for "Lost in Darkness", but I'm afraid that it'll be a much longer wait than I anticipated.

You see, I'm flying up to go visit my sister for the summer and to go work at her business. As for how long I'll be gone, well...here's the rub. I'm going to be gone for at least about a month or two, so unfortunately I won't be able to update my stories as much as I had planned to.

But while I'm away, I'll be working future chapters for both "Lost in Darkness" as well as "KH The Last Unicorn" so that way in the future, you won't have to wait so long for an update. I have no guarantees that the next chapter will be up before summer is over but I can promise you that these stories will go on!

I DEEPLY apologize for the inconveniences!

Once I'm back, this notice will be removed when I put up the next chapter.

So until I return, I hope everyone has an amazing summer and be sure to check out my YouTube channel for some fun in the sun!

Later taters!


End file.
